beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Dranzer
Black Dranzer is a powerful Beyblade before owned by Rasputin, Boris Balkov later found it. After a long time, he gave it to Kai Hiwatari. Attack Ring (AR): Black Flame *'Weight': 5 grams Black Flame is a multi-attack style ring capable of both Upper Attack and Smash Attack. Unfortunately its ‘Jack of All Trades’ design tends to give it more setbacks than advantages. The sources of its Smash Attack are the two blunt notches on the end of the spikes. Upon contact these notches have the potential to cause significant damage to its opponent in right spin. These protruding notches are also the source for the AR’s main weakness; durability. Like many Smash attackers, Black Flame is fragile and the notches have a tendency to break off with constant use. Since the spikes are angled upwards it is capable of Upper Attack. The upper attack however is inferior to a lot of the competition (Upper Dragoon, Triple Tiger). The cause of this is the smaller angle of the slope (around 10 degrees) compared to Upper Dragoon’s 15 degrees (Right Spin). This is an AR that should be used when superior Upper Attack or Smash Attack AR’s are unavailable. Use in Smash Attack Customization *'AR': Flame Wing *'WD': 10 Wide *'BB': Grip Base (Dragoon Grip Attacker) This combination is lightweight, resulting in high speeds. The fast movement can be hard to control, unless a shooting technique such as the Sliding Shoot is employed. Use of this technique improves the chances of performing an early KO. Use in Upper Attack Customization *'AR': Flame Wing *'WD': 10 Heavy *'SG': Neo Right SG *'SG Core': Heavy Metal Core (Metal Driger) *'BB': Storm Grip (Dragoon S) This customization makes the best of the Upper Attack that Flame Wing has. Its heavier weight and low height allows it to lift the opposing beyblade, instead of being pushed downwards. Weight Disk (WD): 8 Heavy *'Weight:' 15 grams Spin Gear (SG): Right SG (Triple Change Version) *'Weight': 5 grams SG Triple Change Version can only be used with Flame Change Base. Its casing houses a triple-tipped plastic piece, which when pulled down allows the player to change between flat, sharp, and semi-flat tips. While this tip adds versatility, and acts as a good practice base for newer players; problems emerge. First, while able to use three different tips with three different battle styles; it isn’t able to do any of them very well since the SG is too tall. Second, there is a manufacturing flaw with many of the SG’s that make the triple-tipped plastic piece too loose to stay on one tip. So during a battle it can get stuck between two of them, significantly reducing endurance and costing the player the match. This unreliability automatically disqualifies it from being a serious choice for many competitive players; but as mentioned before, newer players might find this useful to practice with. Blade Base (BB): Flame Change Base *'Weight': 9 grams This base can only be used in conjunction with SG Triple Change Version. It contains no other notable features. Other Versions *Dranzer F Trivia *'Black Dranzer' toy is actually a black-painted Dranzer F. Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade